


Blind Date - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen sets Mitchell and Rem Dogg up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

It was Monday morning at Abbey Grove, and Mitchell and Rem Dogg were already grumbling about their lack of dates that weekend.

“I can’t believe any woman could resist this!” said Mitchell indignantly, gesturing to himself.

“I can think of a few reasons...” replied Jing, eyes on her class work, but a smirk curling one side of her mouth. Mitchell scowled at her, flicking a bit of screwed up paper at her.

“I don’t deserve this!” moaned Rem Dogg, head on his arms.

“Oh, shut up guys. This is why you don’t get dates!” exclaimed a hungover Alfie, earning a half hearted middle-finger from Remmie. 

“Yeah boys, you sound a bit desperate, not gonna lie.” Stephen chimed in, grinning.

“Oh, do one twinkle toes!” retorted Mitchell.

“At least I actually had a date last night.” Stephen winked, making the class laugh, while Mitchell grimaced at the mere thought of Grayson. “And a bit of this morning.” Stephen added, with one raised eyebrow. Most of the class grimaced this time. “You know,” he continued thoughtfully, “I think I know who would make good dates for you two.”  
Rem Dogg raised his head to look at Stephen. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You guys would love them. Let me sort it out, I’ll arrange the dates for this Saturday?”

Mitchell and Rem Dogg glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. “Yeah, okay.” Answered Mitchell cautiously.

Stephen clapped his hands excitedly, “Great!”

... ... ...

That Saturday rolled around quickly, both boys looking forward to their dates. That Friday he had given them both cinema tickets to see some sappy chick flick (“The girls will love you for it!” he had promised, “Don’t worry, I’ve sat you guys on the back row. Have fun!”)

They reached the cinema, Rem Dogg’s favourite, since it had great wheelchair spots, at about the same time, and so they just loitered in the entrance for a bit. They arrived about 10 minutes before the start of the movie, when Stephen said the girls would be there, but there was no one there. They waited for a few minutes, looking around hopefully, but still, no one appeared. Suddenly, Mitchell’s phone buzzed.

You’re going to miss your date if you wait for those girls ;) –S x

ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?! YOU BITCH! 

“Rem, they aren’t coming.” Mitchell said, angrily putting his phone away. 

“What?” Rem Dogg said, looking up from his own phone, where he had been adjusting his hair for the past 5 minutes. 

“Stephen scammed us. I think he wanted to- Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I think... I think he set US up for a date.”

“Well, the movie starts soon, and I love chick flicks. Let’s go.” 

“Wait, are you serious?” Mitchell asked, disbelievingly. 

“Yeah, it’d be a shame to waste the tickets. Come on!” Rem Dogg insisted, already wheeling off towards the screen entrance that led to the back row for wheelchair users. He loved this cinema so much.

“Uh, alright then.” Said an astounded Mitchell, stumbling after him, holding the door for him.

... ... ...

They settled down into their spots as the lights began to dim. Soon, the cliché classical music started, signalling the beginning of a very cliché romance movie. Mitchell shuffled in his seat, looking over to Remmie, who already looked enraptured. He figured it wouldn’t matter much if he left. He made to stand up, but Rem Dogg gripped his arm.

“Leave, and I’ll run you over.” He hissed quietly. “I’m getting a date out of this.”

Mitchell sat back down, again dumbfounded. He wasn’t exactly unhappy with going on a date with Rem Dogg, in fact, this is better than he could ever hope. At this point, he didn’t even care that he was watching a chick flick, without popcorn. But looming thoughts in the back of his mind were

“What if this makes things awkward?”

“But this was his idea...”

“Fuck you Stephen.”

It quickly got to an emotional part in the movie, naturally, and he slumped back in his seat, sighing quietly. He glanced across to Remmie, only to sit up in shock, when he saw small glimmering tracks down his face.

“Dude, you crying or summat?” Mitchell asked, shocked.

“It’s the sad part, leave me alone!” Rem Dogg replied, sniffing. 

“Oh my actual God.” Mitchell covered his face with his hands, inwardly groaning.

“Shut up, you’d cry too if you had a heart.”

“Who said I don’t have a heart?” Mitchell whispered indignantly.

“The fact that you clearly like me but you haven’t kissed me yet. Even Stephen knows. What do you think today was about?” Mitchell could see Remmie’s raised eyebrows faintly in the dark.

“I’m... I’m- Um...” Mitchell’s brain was racing, but the connection between it and his mouth seemed to be clogged.

Rem Dogg sighed exasperatedly, and grabbed Mitchell’s jaw, pulling him closer to him and kissing him furiously. Mitchell sat there in shock for a few seconds, before snapping out of it and responding with the same amount of enthusiasm. 

They never found out what happened in the film.


End file.
